The present invention relates to a system for monitoring and tracking objects as they traverse a predefined space. More specifically, the invention relates to a system which tracks people as they traverse a controlled space such as the entrance to a retail outlet.
In certain situations, it is extremely beneficial to keep track of objects and people as they traverse a controlled space. For example, in retail sales, it is beneficial to monitor customers as they enter the retail establishment. This information can then be used for purposes of staffing, marketing, etc.
Certain physical apparatus can be used to monitor individuals entering or traversing a controlled space. For example, a turnstile is commonly used to count people as they enter certain areas such as amusement parks, subways, athletic events, etc. Other processes are also used such as the use of infrared beams or motion detectors. In each of these systems, the object must interfere with the device in some way so as to produce a countable event.
Other systems have been used which utilize video cameras and processing devices for tracking objects and individuals. Some example devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,418 entitled "Display Monitoring System for Detecting and Tracking an Intruder in a Monitor Area". This system, however, provides a very complex method of tracking--not counting--in which reference frames are constantly changed and large amounts of processing are required.
Another system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,328 which discloses a system for detecting and monitoring an area. This system uses a combination of blob analysis and motion analysis to determine if customers are present at a predefined location. More specifically, this system is tailored to monitor customer service windows at a bank.
Another system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,115 entitled "Video Traffic Monitor for Retail Establishments and the Like". This system is also for monitoring the flow of traffic through a designated area. In this system, an imaginary row of gates is defined and images filling one or more of these gates are monitored. The gates are used as a turnstile and are much smaller than a person.
All of the above mentioned systems utilize classical video cameras to acquire their images. These video cameras, while being effective, are very large and require significant amounts of space. Furthermore, while video cameras effectively capture images for use by particular systems, these same cameras tend to make customers uneasy. When cameras exist, people clearly know they are being monitored thus creating some level of tension.
Additionally, many of the above mentioned systems are clearly meant for tracking individuals as they move about a predefined space. In this context, methodologies and systems are required to perform this detailed tracking. Consequently, the processes are much different than those aimed simply at "counting" the passage of people. Lastly, these systems all require large amounts of processing, which is not easily placed within an on-board processor. Such processing requirements necessitate large amounts of memory and very expensive high speed processors.
Also, previous systems are not well adapted to bus architectures wherein small discreet count sensors are placed at various locations and are connected to a larger system via bus connections.